sirinaenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tratum Drone
*Alakav Forges |role=*Piloting *Labour *Combat *Security |height=*2 metres (6.8 ft) *1.4 metres (4.7 ft) |weight= |equipment= |shielding= |armor=Nanolaminate plating |affiliation=*Terom Group *The Wartorn }} Tratum Drones is a type of automated construct used by the Terom Group and the Wartorn. Manufactured by Alakav Forges and miscellaneous secondary businesses across Wartorn space, Tratum drones have replaced many sentients in the most dangerous occupations and have increased productivity surpassing most other remnant factions. History The precursors to the Tratum drones were first developed by the Tereno, a species known among the Covenant for their use of automation that fell short of heresy in the eyes of traditionalists on the High Council. Originating from their last world war, the Tereno drones worked hard to rebuild their crippled civilization and to expand it across their homeworld of Terom. The Tereno would use refrain from using these drones against the Covenant as they saw them as their best chance to reach new heights; however, their hopes would be dashed when they were not permitted to expand from their home system, and their desires for their people would be torn away when the Covenant invaded Terom and nearly wiped them out, the last few thousand survivors were taken away by the original members of the "Terom Group". Saved by the San'Shyuum Lorb Drobtu, the remnants of the Tereno were given a new home, one that was removed from Covenant star charts by the aforementioned San'Shyuum, the remaining scientists and military leaders of their race joined the newfound Terom Group. Their research team, led by Oza 'Alakav, would develop the Tratum drones with help from Forerunner relics integrated with Tereno and Covenant tech. Inputting the drone design patterns into their Assembly Forges, the Terom Group managed to manufacture a substantial number of them, their reorganization into the Wartorn have since increased their numbers immensely and expanded the number of sub-types to fit specific situations that Terom Group never encountered. Design While the Tratum drone is armoured with vonom plating, it is made from lighter materials for better mobility and some flexibility. To prevent eavesdropping, wireless communication equipment is installed within the chassis that sends messages directly to their operator. To prevent hostiles from using their own weapons against them, Tratum drones would have their weapons (if they were combat variants) attached to one of their arms rather than having an individual weapon. Their onboard motion tracker is connected with the weapon-arm, allowing very little misses even in the most non-visible of environments. Function In contrast to the Covenant, the Wartorn makes comprehensive use of AI-controlled drones throughout their faction having learnt how to properly create and utilize them; despite this, there are still those within the Wartorn who greatly disagree with their use and seek to abuse them at every turn. Tratum drones are controlled by a basic intelligence program derived from the Doulos-pattern intelligence. Drones are used in many different roles within Wartorn society, ranging from ground warfare, piloting, or labour work. Although they are largely controlled by artificial intelligence, drones can operate at their peak efficiency when under the direct supervision of a trained operator and their neural implants. Regardless of the necessity to be issued orders, drones are capable of operating in their jobs effectively with limited input once they are given assignments. Drones are controlled by a central computer situated deep within their mothership, the connection can be enhanced with a neural interface. If they are unable to establish a connection with either a central computer or a neural implant, the memory of the drone will be completely erased and will attack anyone or thing not listed as friendly in their IFF within five minutes. Civilian After the establishment of the Wartorn, civilian versions of Tratum drones would undergo production. Pilot drones would become crewmen to understaffed civilian vessels, while labour drones would assist in warehouse box stacking, farming, and resource mining on planets and asteroids. Unlike their military cousins, civilian drones are not as intelligent and require specific instructions in order to accomplish their tasks, a vital step that most ignore and blame Alakav Forges for when they fail. Military More advanced than the civilian models, military-grade drones are used to ensure limited casualties for the Wartorn's sentient soldiers and to field a large number of troops onto the battlefield supported by drone-manned vehicles and ships to overwhelm enemy forces. Drone Classes *'War Drone -' Using their flexible industries and advanced artificial intelligence (compared to the Covenant), the Wartorn heavily uses war drones to support ground forces. Tratum War Drones often lead attacks and carry heavy weaponry. Using communication devices and neural implants, organic troops are capable of directing drones under their command effectively. *'Pilot Drone -' Pilot drones possess the highest level of intelligence of Tratum drones that help them operate vehicles. Unlike the baseline Doulos-pattern intelligence, Pilot drones manipulate consoles and triggers via their fingers rather than being "plugged in". *'Labour Drone -' Labour drones are the ones who perform the more menial tasks in the Wartorn such as, mining, farming, construction, cleaning, haulers, and even a warehouse worker. Labour drones are controlled by overseers and are the most common sight in the Wartorn colonies. Aerial Sub-class Based on the Covenant "Eye" in both general design and appearance, aerial drones fill roles in warfare that cannot be filled with sentients or even by standard drones. Because of their size, most weapons and equipment fitted onto the aerial drones are cannibalized versions of themselves and less effective. Aerial Drones are typically directed by Overseer Implants or from remote operators back at their base camp. *'Aerial Probe Drone -' Probe drones are used by the Wartorn to survey an area undetected, to distract an enemy, or by overloading an enemy vehicle. Probes are equipped with a stripped-down variant of the Plasma pistol; although, using the overload function will destroy the drone. *'Aerial Assault Drone -' Aerial Assault drones are used to provide suppressing fire to friendly troops and to target enemy troop formations from behind. They are outfitted with a plasma rifle. *'Aerial Ranger Drone -' Usually direct my an overseer with an infiltration harness, the Aerial Ranger Drone can be used to target a specific individual identified by their overseer, or by a Probe drone.